


Confession

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Impact Play, Kink Discovery, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Priest Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Corporal punishment for corporal sin
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929367
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> !READ THE TAGS LIKE THE RESPONSIBLE ADULTS YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE!  
> It's actually 00:50 on the 2nd of October and I'm giving up and calling it good enough, fuck it, whatever. Enjoy!
> 
> Edited to add: This was inspired both by Jongin's Confession performance and the song Church by Chase Atlantic, so.......those kinda set the vibes a bit for this?

Kyungsoo tensed up at the sound of the large bells echoing through the church. He knew what they signalled - Mass was now over, and Father Kim on his way to reprimand Kyungsoo however he saw fit.

The thought had Kyungsoo squeeze his legs together, as he wrung his fingers. His blood was starting to fill with adrenaline, the fast pace of his heart quickly pumping it around, until he felt dizzy with it. He had misbehaved, and he agreed that he deserved some kind of punishment for it, but that did not mean that Kyungsoo was not  _ nervous. _ He was unbearably nervous, to be honest, and just sitting there and waiting was its own kind of torture.

Kyungsoo jolted at the faint sound of a door opening, goosebumps flaring across his neck as he picked up on the door closing and footsteps approaching.

“Brother Do,” came Father Kim’s smooth voice, and Kyungsoo let out a soft gasp, insides now pulled taut. “I was told that earlier today you were discovered deep in sin.”

Shame burned white-hot through Kyungsoo, tainting his cheeks and ears red.

“Y-yes, Father,” Kyungsoo said, unable to look up even though he felt Father Kim come to a stop next to him, could see his black clothing out of the corner of his eye.

“I see… I’m a bit disappointed, Brother Do, and I hope you recognize that you need to repent for your sins.”

“I d-do.”

“Good. Look at me.”

Flinching at the command, Kyungsoo automatically did as told, tilting his head back enough to be able to look up Father Kim. He stood so tall, shoulders so very broad, the early afternoon sun shining in through the windows forming a halo around his head, casting Father Kim’s handsome features in partial shadow.

“Undress, and then kneel on the altar rail,” Father Kim said, holding a hand out, and it took Kyungsoo a moment to realize that he was waiting for Kyungsoo to hand him his robe.

So, with trembling fingers, Kyungsoo disrobed and handed the habit to Father Kim, who quickly folded it and put it on the nearest bench. When he turned back and found Kyungsoo still standing, he raised an eyebrow, as if asking why Kyungsoo had not knelt yet.

“W-what will my punishment be?” Kyungsoo managed to ask, not even sure if his voice had carried at first.

The smile Father Kim offered him was as warm and reassuring as his hands, as he guided Kyungsoo towards the altar. “For corporal sin, you will receive corporal punishment.”

Kyungsoo almost stumbled as he got the answer, hands shooting out to grab the altar rail they had arrived in front of. A gentle press on his shoulders had Kyungsoo kneel on the padded bench as his mind was still trying to catch up, not quite able to wrap around the words and their meaning.

“Father?” Kyungsoo whispered as Father Kim stepped back.

“Pray for forgiveness, Brother Do, as I punish you for your transgression,” Father Kim softly said, before the sound of rustling was heard.

Braiding his fingers together, Kyungsoo pressed his hands against his lips and closed his eyes as he began to pray for forgiveness. He had been told that God was merciful, and Kyungsoo could only hope that his crimes were not unforgivable.

The first lash of sharp, burning pain had Kyungsoo choke on a breath, only the altar rail pressing into his abdomen keeping him upright.  _ What- _

“Corporal punishment for corporal sin,” Father Kim spoke up, before another strike landed across the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs, and that was when Kyungsoo realized.

He was being whipped, and judging by the pain stretching across his skin, he was being whipped with Father Kim’s rosary.

For some reason, the realization had Kyungsoo’s stomach draw together as the heat that had been starting to summon beneath his skin grew tenfold. His lungs constricted as well, until he was barely even able to breathe, the previous dizziness starting to return.

Two more lashes, and Kyungsoo let out a choked cry, head falling forwards, as he squeezed his eyes shut even harder. This was… This was wrong. Kyungsoo was not supposed to feel like this.

“Are you praying, Brother Do?” Father Kim asked after another lash that shot pure fire through Kyungsoo’s veins, having him scramble for purchase on the wood beneath his arms.

And when Kyungsoo opened his mouth to answer, a moan was the only thing making its way past his lips.

Fingers found their way into Kyungsoo’s short hair, still managing to get a good enough grip to tug his head back, making Kyungsoo arch his back almost painfully as he dazedly looked up at Father Kim standing leaned over him.

“You’re so flushed already…,” Father Kim said, the corners of his lips just barely tilted upwards, before he let go of Kyungsoo. “Five more as you pray for forgiveness.”

Collapsing all of his weight against the altar rail, Kyungsoo could do nothing but cling to it for another five lashes searing into his skin and mind, emptying it of everything else, forcing all of these little noises out of Kyungsoo’s throat.

After the fifth lash had landed, Kyungsoo slowly slid down to the floor, heart racing, gasping as his burning skin met the chilly stone. It felt amazing, both soothing and fraying his nerve endings in a beginning oversensitivity.

Slowly, carefully, Kyungsoo reached down with two fingers to touch one of the red stripes he could see mark his skin as he twisted his body, hissing softly as a heady shiver ran through his entire body.  _ Oh. _ That was nice.

Sitting down on the nearest bench, next to Kyungsoo’s folded garment, feet planted wide apart, Father Kim leaned back and regarded Kyungsoo with oh so very dark eyes.

“Come here,” he murmured, barely loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear, but the order was clear as day.

Getting down on hands and knees, Kyungsoo slowly crawled over, fitting himself between Father Kim’s legs before sitting up, folding his hands in his lap. Unable to look up, he kept his gaze facing straight forwards - trying not to stare at the noticeable bulge in Father Kim’s cassock.

Had Kyungsoo caused it? The mere thought was intoxicating.

“Confess all of your sins to me, Kyungsoo,” Father Kim murmured, dragging a hand through Kyungsoo’s hair, and Kyungsoo shivered at the sound of his name. Father Kim had never used his first name before, and it sounded a bit too good in his incredible voice. “Confess and repent, and maybe you’ll earn absolution.”

And there was something about the way Father Kim said the words, something that had Kyungsoo instinctively know that absolution was something he wanted, something he  _ needed _ , even though he also knew that it was not the kind of absolution that Father Kim normally spoke of.

So Kyungsoo was going to do what he had to do to get it.

“I-I…”

“Yes, Kyungsoo?” Father Kim prompted.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Kyungsoo swallowed, licking his lips before trying again.

“I… Enjoyed it…”

Silence reigned for a second, but it was not a surprised or shocked silence. Just a breath in between words, a heavy pause.

“Enjoyed what?” Father Kim asked.

“All of it… I enjoyed all of it…,” Kyungsoo answered, voice trembling even as it gained in strength. “Pleasing myself, being discovered, being punished… I enjoyed it all.”

Father Kim hummed in response, and it was as if a dam broke inside of Kyungsoo, the words just pouring forth.

“I know I’ve pledged celibacy, but I’ve been plagued by various visions for so long now, the temptation has been so strong, and I’ve become weaker and weaker in my fight against it,” Kyungsoo rambled, near desperately. “I knew the showers were not the place to do it, too easy to get caught, but I  _ did not care _ if I got caught, I needed to get my hands on myself, needed to get everything building up inside of me out, finally felt relief as I was discovered! I don’t know what to do anymore, I need guidance, Father, please…”

Kyungsoo was almost gasping by the time he took a pause to breathe, muscles tense with restlessness and hands now balled into fists. And the few seconds of silence before Father Kim spoke were nearly painfully long.

“You felt relief as you were discovered, but it was not the pure relief of knowing your struggles were brought to the attention of me to help steer you away from them,” Father Kim said, a statement instead of a question, but Kyungsoo still answered as the heat across his skin flushed hotter.

“No, Father…”

“You don’t want help to  _ stop. _ ”

“N-no, Father…”

Unbuttoning a few of the many buttons of his cassock, enough to be able to reach inside, Father Kim then pulled out his erection. It was big, bigger than Kyungsoo’s, already flushed a pink bordering on purple, and sending a hot flash of excitement bordered with a tinge of apprehension through Kyungsoo’s veins.

“Is this what you want, then?” Father Kim asked, slowly stroking himself as he did so, and Kyungsoo could not take his eyes off the movement.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo whispered, shyly glancing up at Father Kim. “Please.”

Another second of silence went past, before Father Kim released himself and leaned back.

“You’ve been a good boy, you’re allowed to taste repentance.”

As soon as he got permission, Kyungsoo scrambled to get both hands and mouth on Father Kim.

Wrapping his lips around the head, Kyungsoo moaned at the salty taste and the velvety hardness. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, different yet not from what he had managed to make up in his head with the help of so many books and his own very lacking experience.

Too eager, Kyungsoo forced himself to swallow down more than he was able to handle, muscles pulled taut and having him tremble and further hindering himself. Choking, Kyungsoo pulled back, eyes watering as he coughed, noticing that he had dug his fingers into Father Kim’s thighs.

“Slow down, take it easy, get used to it,” Father Kim said, a hinted sharpness to his voice that had Kyungsoo listen and actually obey.

Taking a deep breath and going back down, Kyungsoo began anew, this time taking it slower. Not pushing too much too quickly, he was going to do this properly. Repentance for absolution.

Getting into a rhythm as he started to get a hang on it, things slowly began to fade around Kyungsoo as he put his full focus on pleasuring Father Kim, nothing else really mattering. At some point, fingers began to pet Kyungsoo’s head and down his neck, as if he was doing well, encouraging Kyungsoo.

From seemingly far away, Kyungsoo could hear the sound of a door opening, and a part of him recognized that it was a bad thing, a part large enough to leave him frozen. But when he tried to pull back, he found himself held in place, right at the point where he was  _ just _ able to breathe, but barely even that, as long as he kept still and focused.

Kyungsoo could hear a female voice speaking, Father Kim giving answers, but he could not hear the words. They were not really important, anyway - at least not more important than being able to breathe, so he did not even try to listen.

And then Father Kim slowly began to soothe the pad of his thumb up and down Kyungsoo’s neck, and with a soft little hum silenced by the obstruction in his mouth, Kyungsoo began to relax again, sinking back down into that lovely little fog. And it was not until fingers wrapped into his hair and pulled him off Father Kim’s manhood that Kyungsoo realized that he had accidentally deep-throated to the point of cutting his own airflow off, dragging in deep, achy breaths as his airways were freed, giving a few wet coughs.

“Are you okay?” Father Kim asked, Kyungsoo absentmindedly wondering about whoever else had been there as he nodded. “Is your throat fine?”

“Yes, Father,” Kyungsoo said, voice raspy and a bit broken around the edges, but nothing worse than that.

Nothing a bit of tea and some rest could not help with, Kyungsoo was sure.

Father Kim stared at Kyungsoo for a bit longer, seemingly assessing his state, before nodding too. “If you feel that you can handle it, you can go back to your repentance.”

Eagerly, Kyungsoo returned to Father Kim’s manhood, swallowing down as much as possible as quickly as he could. He wanted all of it, every single inch, and then be blessed with every single drop Father Kim could give him.

Fervently, Kyungsoo bobbed his head, the monotonous movement bringing him into another daze as he tried to keep the suction tight. Soft groans were starting to echo around him, spurring him on even more, forming a cascading symphony guiding him further away.

And then, suddenly, Father Kim seemed to bulge even larger inside of Kyungsoo’s mouth, before making him overflow, liquid spilling past his lips, and it took Kyungsoo a few moments to realize that Father Kim had cum and filled him up.

Keeping his lips tight, Kyungsoo slowly pulled back, until Father Kim’s withering erection popped out of his mouth. Trying to lick as much up with his tongue as possible, Kyungsoo used his fingers to make sure to catch and swallow every single little drop, greedy for it all, humming at the tangy taste. It was not a particularly nice taste, but Kyungsoo still devoured it as if it was the sweetest of ambrosia, until it was all gone.

Only then did Kyungsoo start to return to himself, realized just  _ how _ tightly strung he was, how much he wanted to just reach down and-

Grasping Kyungsoo firmly by his chin, Father Kim tilted his head back until their gazes connected, waiting long minutes until Kyungsoo’s slow blinks became a bit less lethargic.

“You’re not allowed to cum, you’re not allowed to even touch yourself, until I give you permission,” Father Kim said, eyes boring into Kyungsoo’s. “Understood?”

Kyungsoo gave the best of a nod as he could while being held in place, licking his lips to try to wet them before speaking. “Y-yes, Father.”

“Good,” Father Kim said with a gentle smile, releasing Kyungsoo’s chin to caress his cheekbone with a thumb, before removing his touch completely.

Resting his cheek against Father Kim’s firm thigh, Kyungsoo tried to curl into the warmth of the other man. He was starting to feel a bit cold, seated on the floor, not a scrap of fabric on his body.

He flinched as he felt something slide across his shoulders, but upon realizing it was his habit that Father Kim had laid across him, Kyungsoo settled down once more.

“Rest for now,” Father Kim said, voice as soft as his touch in Kyungsoo’s hair. “Soon you’ll have to return, but for now you can rest.”

Inhaling deeply, Kyungsoo let the air out in a long breath, quickly slipping down into something not quite like a slumber, but close, even though he was still achingly heavy between his thighs.


End file.
